1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the computer-implemented methods and systems for ordering goods and services online (over the Internet, using the World Wide Web, for example). More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for streamlining up the ordering process while affording the customer and/or sales representatives the flexibility of modifying or canceling the order after the initial commitment to order the product has been made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic commerce over the World Wide Web (hereafter, “Web”) is now well established. Many consumers now routinely make purchases from Web vendors for such diverse items as books, music, groceries, consumer electronics and clothes, to name a few. Although great strides have been made to make the online experience simple, secure and convenient, much progress is still needed if online shopping is to gain universal acceptance.
Typically, shoppers point their Web browsers to a Web vendor's Web site and select items for purchase. The shopping cart metaphor has proven to be particularly effective in making the online shopping experience more intuitive and less intimidating. Web sites that use such a shopping cart metaphor invite shoppers to add their selections to their shopping cart before proceeding to the actual purchase, or checkout. If the customer has previously registered with the Web vendor, the Web vendor may already have a record of all of the shipping, billing and payment instrument information needed for the customer and the Web vendor to conclude the purchase. Methods are also known that do not rely upon such a shopping cart model. In such methods, a customer that has previously registered with the Web vendor may purchase their selections using only a single or a few clicks of a pointing device (a mouse, for example), such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411. However, such methods may not allow the customer or any other authorized persons to modify their order after it is placed. For example, there may be instances in which a customer may want to add or subtract items from their order before the order is sent to the order fulfillment system (hereafter OFS). There may be other instances in which a customer may have changed their mind and wish to cancel their order shortly after having placed it. It is also conceivable that a sales agent or representative may want to modify an order placed by a customer. For example, a portion of the order may be incompatible with the other items of the order, as is frequently the case with the purchase of computer peripherals, for example. The sales representative may also want to modify a customer order if he or she knows of a special promotion that would lower the purchase price of the items ordered, for example. Alternatively, the customer may want to change the ship to or bill to address of a recently placed order, or may want to change the payment instrument information, such as substituting one credit card for another, for example. There are many other reasons why a customer or other persons may want to modify or cancel a recently placed online order. However, it is not believed that the currently implemented methods afford either the customer or any other authorized person the ability to modify an order after the commitment to purchase has been made. In brick and mortar stores, customers may changes their mind before they leave the store and need only turn around, walk back to the cash register and return or exchange the purchased item. Online customers, however, are not afforded like conveniences and may be left feeling somewhat less than fully satisfied with the transaction.
What are needed, therefore, are methods and systems for streamlining the online ordering process while affording the customer and/or other authorized persons the convenience of modifying or canceling the order after the initial commitment to order the product has been made.